wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bumblebee (SpaceshipEarth)
All that is gold does not glitter; not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither; deep roots are not reached by the frost. - J. R. R. Tolkien __NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ : |-|General= infobox art by Jarkie; pixel bounce by Dew; infobox coding by Sby; page coding by Seaviper ''appearance'' Round-shouldered and tall, Bumblebee is lean, with long, powerful limbs. She has a strong jawbone, thin horns/spines/claws, and a willowy body type. Her four wings are tinted a subtle pale green, and they shimmer with several lighter shades when exposed to sunlight. She has ears larger than the average dragon's, with large, dark brown eyes fixed in a kind-looking face. Her expression often conveys her emotions quite clearly. Her arms, legs, and talons are all dotted with hardly noticeable white scars, and a more prominent large scar circles the back of her left thigh. Her claws, too, are marred with small white scars. Her scales are a warm orange-yellow color, while her underbelly and spines are a quiet dark brown. She has several brown freckles dusting her face and neck, as well as several on her arms and talons. She can almost always be seen wearing a scarf, although she wears a soft green scarf, striped with darker green, the most often. She also wears round, ebony-rimmed spectacles and two small golden earrings in her left ear. ''personality'' WIP - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - |-|Relationships= Hey, everyone! I've left the Wiki, so no more relationships are going to be added, but thanks for all of your support and friendship! You all and Bumblebee alike will always hold a special place in my heart! Buzz Buzz is someone that Bumblebee trusts and adores, and is truly one of her best friends. Buzz isn't afraid to speak his mind, and will always let Bumblebee know whenever she's being unreasonable or unfair, and this she really appreciates. Buzz has listened, countless times, to Bumblebee's problems and rants, and she always feels better after talking/venting to him. He's a ready listener, always open for creativity, and someone that Bumblebee truly has a special connection with. Calico Bumblebee adores this dragon. She enjoys talking with her and loves her sense of kindness, compassion, and silliness, and knows that Calico is a good dragon at heart that will always have her back. She's glad they can chat about maned wolves and other animals together, and knows to always refer to Calico whenever she needs cheering up. Calico's one of the kindest, sweetest dragons she's ever met, and thinks very highly of her. Burstbreeze Bumblebee really likes the optimistic SkyWing! She's sad that he's judged so harshly for having firescales, and would really like to become friends with him someday. Dragons like Burstbreeze are dragons that Bumblebee usually has a blast around! She looks forward to getting to know him better in the future. Dreaming In Bumblebee's opinion, Dreaming is an admirably humorous and positive dragon. She loves her randomness and the fact that she's unapologetically herself while accepting others for who they are, too. Bumblebee rarely feels judged around Dreaming and is appreciative of this. The two are able to bond over Marvel and Bumblebee greatly enjoys conversing with this dragon. Fantasy Bumblebee respects Fantasy, and can relate enormously to her concern about the Earth. She is fond of Fantasy's positive, bubbly attitude, and really hopes they can be good friends one day - Bumblebee is convinced that her own and Fantasy's personalities would form a fountain of wild ideas, inspiration, and creativity. She really appreciates Fantasy's kindness and thoughtfulness. Flamedust Bumblebee is unsure of the tribrid. She does not know much about the dragon, so she is not trustful of him yet. However, she would not at all be opposed to the idea of getting to know him better someday! Gooseberry Bumblebee knows very little of the RainWing, but likes what she does hear - anyone who likes flower crowns has got to be awesome in at least one regard. She looks forward to interacting with Gooseberry more, and hopes that they can get to know one another better. Iceberry Bumblebee really appreciates the pretty hybrid's humor, kindness, and happy attitude. She regards Iceberry as a talented, creative individual, and someone she could grab a drink with while they talk about books together. She's glad that they have the opportunity to bond over the burning, painful firepit that has revealed itself in the form of clothes shopping. Also, Hufflepuff pride, baby! Northstar Bumblebee finds Northstar to be a very interesting and respectable dragon, and hopes they can be friends one day. She admires her imagination and creativity, as well as her intelligence, and finds her interest in astronomy and adventure to be very relatable and charming, and something that they could study together if they become companions! Overcast Oh, Ovie. What is there to say? Bumblebee loves this dragon. She is super fond of her quirkiness and always enjoys interacting with this kind tribrid. She adores her art and regards her as an extremely talented, creative, and hilarious individual. Sabotage (Overhauled) From what Bumblebee knows of Sabotage, she respects him and believes that they could be friends one day. She can relate to (and greatly appreciates) his easygoing and go-with-the-flow nature, although she is still unsure of what she thinks of him. She feels as though they could be friends some day, but just doesn't know enough about him to attempt a relationship. Saburra Bumblebee is quite fond of Saburra. As well as finding her respectable, kind, and intelligent, Bumblebee loves talking to this dragon. Since the beginning of their friendship, Saburra has been welcoming and kind, and Bumblebee appreciates this (more than Saburra knows)! Although intimidated by the SandWing dragoness initially, she has become more comfortable around her and enjoys having conversations with Saburra. Spyro (#sorrynotsorry) Bumblebee is very fond of Morpho. She enjoys talking to the pretty RainWing and thinks she's very kind and a good dragon. She really enjoys being in her company, regarding Morpho as just a fun and positive dragon to be around! She never feels stressed out or down around Morpho, and she has a very positive opinion of her. Stormbreak Bumblebee admires Stormbreak greatly. She is inspired by their intelligence and thirst for knowledge, and is appreciative of their curiousness of the brain, space, and the ocean. Stormbreak is a dragon that Bumblebee respects for their unapologetic bluntness and calm, organized nature, although she will admit that she is intimidated by their intelligence. She regards them as smart and calm, a parallel to some of her own traits, establishing an instantaneous relation between the two. She hasn't had many conversations with the hybrid yet, but believes that they could be companions someday. Wildfire Bumblebee has complicated feelings regarding the SkyWing. She likes her bluntness, but feels as though she would become irritated with her negativity quickly if around her for a long period of time. Wildfire is the uncommon type of personality that would likely cause Bumblebee to lash out or yell in frustration. She does not feel as though she can understand or relate to the fiery SkyWing easily, making her feel uneasy and cautious when she thinks about Wildfire. To be frank, personalities such as Wildfire's usually push Bumblebee away. |-|Likes & Dislikes= Likes * parties * the desert * pirates * scarves * the smell of sulfur * bears * learning about other cultures/religions/groups of people * ancient ruins * plants and animals * outdoor activities * Mexican/spicy food * alchohol * music * hiking/exploring * travelling * caves * summer * train tracks, buildings, the city Dislikes * english * beer * most young dragonets * small spaces (claustrophobic) * feeling dumb or powerless * butterflies (there is an INTENSE fear) * reading * quiet spaces * school |-|Gallery= Click here to view Bumblebee's gallery! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Explorer)